The present invention generally relates to nails with an expansion region.
Nails of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A fixing element formed as a nail is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 33 45 331 A1 and has an expansion region provided in its forward nail end and formed by two outwardly curved limbs which extend at a distance from one another. Such a fixing element is anchored by its shank driven into a pre-drilled hole in masonry or the like. When the shank is driven into the drilled hole, the expansion limbs are pressed together inwards by the wall of the drilled hole and, by means of an insert situated between the expansion limbs, an increased pressure can be produced by the expansion limbs against the wall of the drill hole. The expansion limbs of the fixing element are pressed against the wall of the drilled hole after being driven in, by means of the plastic and/or resilient restoring force of the insert. Therefore a correspondingly high holding force is obtained. However, because of the insert the driving-in resistance to the nail formed in accordance with the prior art is very high.